New Teammate
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. Just what Sasuke Uchiha needed another fan girl on his team. What happens when it's girls vs. boys and Sasuke soon realizes that he might not be the best ninja in the academy anymore.
1. Prolouge

**Rosellie: YAY!! I've always wanted to write a Naruto story. Partly why I joined Fanfic. I just never got around to it. **

**GLG (gaara's little girl): YAY!!! You're writing Naruto stories now. Oh the memories.**

**Rosellie: Yea. Anyway I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be married to Sasuke. And I'm not. So there.**

**Sasuke: Wait what?**

**Rosellie: Sasu-kun!! *glomp* I missed you!**

**Sasuke: We're married how could you?**

**Rosellie: Wait. What?!**

**Sasuke's POV**

I quickly ducked, Naruto's punch missing me by a far.

"You can't hit me dobe. You never could."

He glared and started sending punches my way faster and faster. Eventually I got bored, grabbed his fist and flipped him to the ground.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. Right before he got up Kakashi-sensai cleared his throat behind me.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough training for today."

"Come on sensei!" Naruto whined. "Just one more round!"

"You just want to beat Sasuke don't you Naruto. I don't know why you try; Sasuke's the best ninja in the village." Sakura said matter-a-factually

I sighed. Sakura Hurano. She had the biggest crush on me and was the most annoying girl in the village. Well at least she's got that going for her.

I was brought out of my thoughts with someone tackling me to the ground.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura. What a surprise

"How annoying you are. Now get off me."

She pouted slightly before getting up. I was secretly happy; it usually took threatening to lock her in a room with Lee for a day to get her up.

"Now than," Kakashi-sensai started putting down his book. "Tomorrow, as you all know, you are getting a new teammate. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. And I don't want you guys scaring her off."

"Wait. Hyuuga?" All I thought was Neji. But as I recall Neji doesn't have a sister.

"Yes. She's supposedly Neji's cousin so I'm guessing hurt her and he'll hurt you. Understood."

"Yes sensei." We all said in unison.

"Okay. Tomorrow. 8:00. Be here."

At that we were dismissed.

When I got back to my room all I could think about was that Hinata girl and what she would be like.

_What if she's like the dobe? _I shivered slightly at the thought. I already had to deal with one of him. _What if she's a fan girl like Sakura? _I felt chill go down my spine at that thought. I couldn't stand another one of those. Especially on my team.

Throughout the night I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just stayed awake looking at the ceiling. Thinking of what the next day was going to bring me.

**GLG: Okay so Rosie passed out because of SOMEONE! *glares at Sasuke* See THIS is why I like your brother better!**

**Sasuke: *glares* Itachi doesn't have Rosie so there *sticks his tongue out* And I was just stating the truth!**

**GLG: I know but now she might be in trouble for lying.**

**Sasuke: Ohhhh. Sorry Rosie-kun**

**Rosellie: It's okay.**

**GLG: Wait. How are you- Oh forget it.**

**Rosellie: R&R**


	2. Hinata

**Rosellie: Chapter one!**

**Sasuke: Great. I get to meet Hinata now?**

**Rosellie:Yes. And you two have a cute moment actually.**

**Sasuke: What?! Why?!**

**Rosellie: Cus it's my story and I say so. **

**Sasuke: Rosie-kun doesn't own the dobe, me, or the pink-haired weirdo.**

**Rosellie: Like I'd want to.**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**Rosellie: Not you. I was talking about Sakura.**

**Sasuke: Oh. Okay.**

**Hinata's POV **

The next morning came so fast. I woke up to the sound of my alarm playing Thunder. I groaned and reached over to find the snooze button. Luckily I hit it after a few seconds and fell back asleep until-

"Hinata! Wake up! You're meeting your team today! And I'm not going to be embarrassed by your lateness! I have a reputation." My older cousin screamed from the base of the stairs.

_What reputation? _I thought. I would never say anything mean to my cousin or anyone for that matter, but it doesn't include thinking it.

"I swear you better get up before I get the bucket!"

My eyes widened, I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. When Neji says he's going to get the bucket he gets a bucket of ice cold water and pours it on me. Not fun. I ran down the stairs just in time to run into something hard. Neji.

"There you are."

"S-sorry nii-san. I-I won't do it again."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hinata remember you're a strong fighter. You're not home schooled anymore and I'm not your teacher. These kids are tough. But you're a Hyuuga, and more importantly you're my cousin and student. You're strong. Show them."

I smiled as I pulled my cousin into a hug. "Thanks Neji." Quickly I grabbed some food and ran out the door Neji's words in my head.

_You're a Hyuuga. You're strong. _

"I'm a Hyuuga." I repeated that over and over until I got to the academy. I was supposed to meet me sensei at 7:30 in front and it was 7-

"Hi."

I turned around to see a man with silver hair and a cloth covering his face and left eye.

"H-hi."

"You must be Hinata Hyuuga."

I nodded. "Yes sir. Are you my sensei?"

"Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei…Um…where's the rest of the team?"

"In the forest training. I'll show you."

He took me into the forest and after a few minutes of walking we entered a clearing. At the far end of the clearing there was a boy with blond hair staring at a girl in a red outfit with bright pink hair, and she was staring weirdly at someone. I looked over and saw a boy with black hair and…red eyes?

"Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura. Come here. I want you to meet your new teammate."

Within seconds they were all standing right before us. I was happy to see that I wasn't the shortest.

Kakashi-sensei pointed to the pink haired girl who was glaring at me. "This is Sakura."

"H-hi Sakura."

"Hey. You're Hinata?"

"Yes."

He then pointed to the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "And this is Naruto."

A huge grin came to Naruto's face as he waved. "Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Nice to meet you too…Naruto."

Lastly Kakashi-sensei pointed to the boy with black hair and eyes that changed to black, and wasn't looking at me. "This is-"

He was cut off by the boy talking. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He finally turned to look at me. At that moment our eyes met our gazes locked. Neither one of us was able to look away, or wanted to. There was a complete silence until I broke it.

"I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"You're related to Neji, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm his cousin."

At this he smirked. "Oh. This will be interesting."

He turned and walked away. When he left Sakura followed and Naruto followed them. After a little I just decided to join them in training.

The whole time I had Sasuke on my mind. I tried to focus on practicing my Byakugan but I just couldn't. Every few minutes or so I glanced over to see what he was doing. Every time something new. Most of the time I saw Sakura practically throw herself at him. It made me mad that she did that. I just wanted to yell at her.

_Why do I feel like this? I'm not jealous. I don't even like him. Do I?_

**Sasuke's POV**

_After that moment back there I don't know what's come over me. Every time I look over that dobe is either staring or trying to hit on her. _I growled. _No. Calm down. She's just another girl. Probably another fan girl. _But she wasn't. _Another Naruto. _But she wasn't either. She was different. She didn't come up to me every 5 seconds to ask me out or stalk me like Sakura. She was nice.

"Um…Sasuke?"

I turned to see her right in front of me, staring at her feet, trying to hide the redness that was clearly visible on her face.

"Yes Hinata?"

"W-would y-you mind sparring with me?" She was so adorable. Her face all red with blushing. Her dark blue hair that hung over her lavender eyes.

"S-sure." What the hell?! I never stutter!

After a few seconds she ran up to me. I moved out of the way but her fist was still centimeters from my face. She pulled back and twisted so quickly that I didn't see her elbow my in the stomach. I didn't know it until I felt it. Before she pulled her arm back I wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbed her arm, kicked her feet out from underneath her and pinned her to the ground.

"I wi-"

She kicked me off of her. Before I knew it I was laying on my back with her straddling me. I felt the blood rush to me cheeks. She smiled and pulled out a kunai and held it to my neck.

"No. I win."

I laid there in complete shock. No one was ever able to pin me down so quickly. It even took my brother a little bit of time. She was good. She might've been better than me.

I looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura in utter shock. My shock quickly turned to anger. I pushed her off of me and got up. I had to turn away and walk far away from her to train. I couldn't see her. I was too mad. And the look on her face would've probably killed me to see.

**Hinata's POV**

Sasuke looked back over to me. His black eyes filled with anger. He quickly pushed me off and walked away. I sat there on the ground watching him leave with shock clearly written on my face. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know what the big deal was.

Soon after Sasuke came back, after being gone a long time, we went back to the academy. I looked around and saw my cousin standing with who looked to be Tenten and Lee. Smiling I ran over to him and gave him a big hug from behind.

I heard him laugh as he detached me from him. "Hinata what are you doing. Aren't you supposed to be over with your team?"

"Yea. But I hate them." Most of them.

"Why?"

"Sakura's annoying. Naruto's…well he's not bad. And Sasuke's an ass."

He glared, every ounce of sincerity gone. "What'd he do?!"

I looked down at my feet and said quietly. "He only pushed me to the ground. No big deal."

He took my wrist and dragged me over to Sasuke.

"Uchiha!"

I looked up and saw Sasuke turn around to see who called him. But stiffened as soon as he saw my cousin and me.

"What's this I hear about you pushing my cousin?!"

"She was sitting on me!"

"Because I pinned you down!" I finally screamed.

They both went silent. Sasuke partly from shock and Neji trying to figure all this out.

"What? Were you sparring?"

We nodded.

"And she beat you Uchiha?"

We both nodded again only slower.

There was silence until Neji started cracking up. "Oh wow. The famous Sasuke getting beat by cousin who's a year younger than him!"

I saw Sasuke get even madder, more shocked and more embarrassed.

Neji soon became serious and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "If you ever hurt her again you won't have to worry about that reputation of yours."

I saw fear flicker across Sasuke's face before turning back to an emotionless expression.

"I won't. Now would you please…?"

Neji let go of Sasuke before returning back to his team. As he walked past me he whispered in my ear. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Wha-" But before I could even protest he was gone. I turned back to see Sasuke with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you just got lucky before. But you won't be able to beat me again. I'll make sure of it." He turned and walked out of sight.

My eyes were wide as I stood there in shock and partly terror.

'_I'll make sure of it.'_

I thought about it for a moment .Trying to think of what he planning to do.

That whole night I laid on my bed thinking about none other than Sasuke. Neji's supposed rival. He told me that you can never trust an Uchiha and that Sasuke was just like his brother Itachi. Smart, a good ninja, but you never know what he's planning to do. **(Note: the uchiha's aren't dead yet.) **

That reminded me. I had no idea what Sasuke was going to do. But I couldn't stay focused on that. All I thought about was…just him.

_What am I doing? Why can't I get him off my mind?_

But I did know why. I was falling for an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke: *eyes widen. pales."**

**Rosellie: Well. Well. Well. Would you look at that.**

**Sasuke: There's nothing going on! I swear! You wrote this!**

**Rosellie: I was talking about how mean you are to Hinata. *smacks the back of his head* how could you?**

**Sasuke: You wro-...OW! You're stronger than you look!**

**Rosellie: Thank you.**

**Sasuke: Rosie-kun will only update if you R&R. So R&R!**


	3. Sasuke's Plan

**Rosellie: Gomen! GOMEN! GOMEN! For not updating!**

**Sasuke and GLG: What took you so long?!**

**Rosellie: School. Dance…You two.**

**Sasuke: Sorry Rosie-kun.**

**GLG: I'm sorry too- wait not I'm not.**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**GLG: Oh please! I'm not scared of you.**

**Itachi: *glares***

**GLG: Him I'm scared of.**

**Rosellie: WAIT!! Where did you all come from?!?!?!?!**

**GLG and Sasuke and Itachi: *shrugs* your mind.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be sane. And trust me. I'm not. Just ask Gaara's Little Girl. She'll tell you.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I had a plan. A way that I could finally beat that Hyuuga girl. I had to distract her. The only way I knew how to.

"Hinata?" I asked quietly.

She looked up. Her lavender eyes looking into mine like she could see right through me.

"Hai Sasuke?"

"Would you mind sparring again?"

"Sure!"

It all happened the same as the day before. She pinned me down with a kunai to my neck. Triumph and success in her eyes.

"I wi-" Before she could even finish speaking I pulled her face toward mine and our lips met. I felt her stiffen, taken back by what I did, but returned the kiss. Gently I pushed her away, seeing her face completely red and a shocked expression clearly visible.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura standing there shocked and mad and Naruto with the same expression. I smirked and flipped us over, pinning her down and straddling her.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Iie Hina-chan. I win."

Before I pulled away I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me up.

"Sasuke! How could you?! You're mine!" Sakura screamed. "And you-" she stepped closer to Hinata, and raised her hand to hit her.

I pulled her back, 'accidentally' throwing her to the ground. "I am not yours and you will not touch her! Got it?!" I growled.

She nodded quickly before running back over to Naruto who was sending death glares at me. _Oh. NOW he loves Sakura again._

I reached down and took Hinata's hand, and pulled her up. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, trying to register what was happening, and a light pink blush came to her cheeks. I saw her eyes look down at my hand which was still holding hers. Quickly I loosened my grip and let go of her hand. I felt the heat go right to my cheeks. _Damn blushing! _But she only smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I….um…that's enough for today." Kakashi –sensei said in a shocked and confused voice.

We all nodded, too uncomfortable, or mad, to say anything. I went over to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Can't wait for tomorrow's sparring Hina-chan."

Her face quickly became a dark shade of red and I couldn't help but smirk a little as I walked away.

When I got home I walked in to the usual scene. My brother sitting on the couch reading playboy.

"Hey. Did you know the stock market dropped six points?" He said not taking his eyes from the magazine.

"Where'd you hear that?" I said sitting next to him.

"….Playboy."

"You know you need a life."

"And you need a fan club as big as mine but you don't hear me talking."

"Oh please! You don't even have a fan club and if you did then they're not any girls in it."

And that set him off. Before I could react he tackled me. Then he did the usual thing of grabbing my collar, lifting me up, and slamming me against the wall so hard that I usually got multiple bruises.

"You know one of these days I'm not going to go easy on you." He said TRYING to sound threatening.

"Yea. Yea. The day you actually try and kill me Naruto will be dating Sakura."

He laughed and set me down. "He's still trying?"

"He's not going to give up."

"And what about the pink one?"

"Same thing. But you'd think after what I did she'd give up."

He went silent and looked over to me with a concerned look on his face that I never usually saw.

"Sasuke you didn't actually do what you said, did you?"

I nodded.

He went completely silent. After a little bit he slapped the back of my head. Hard.

"What is wrong with you?! How could you do something like that?!"

"You know why!"

"Sasuke this is the dumbest thing you've ever done. And I mean EVER done."

"No it's not. It's actually one of the smartest."

"Just forget it!"

He stormed out of the room. After he left I quickly went up to mine and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

A few hours later my phone started ringing. It was a text message from Hinata.

_What was that about?_ She texted me

_What do you mean?_ I replied.

_Today, the…kiss._

_Oh yea. I really like you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that._

There was a long pause before she texted back.

_No. It was…nice. I like you too. _

_You do?_

_Yea._

_So would you like to go out sometime?_

_Sure. How's tomorrow? At 11? At the ice cream place?_

_Sure see you then._

I shut me phone and looked up to see Itachi standing next to my bed looking at my phone.

"You can't do this forever. She's going to find out."

"No she won't. I'm a good actor remember?"

"Sasuke you can't pretend to like someone just to distract them or to make them go easy on you so you could beat them in a fight!"

"Shows how much you know."

He shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you're doing this to that nice girl. It's not right and you know it."

"Yea. Yea."

I turned away and heard him sigh and walk back to his room.

_I will remain the best in the village. No matter what it takes._

**Rosellie: Soooooo?**

**GLG and Itachi: *slap Sasuke* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: She wrote it!!!! I can't believe you Rosie! How could you make such an ass?!**

**GLG: It's not that hard.**

**Rosellie: Be nice. Sorry Sasu-kun but that's how the story's supposed to go.**

**GLG: And Playboy?**

**Rosellie: OMG! Gomen! That was supposed to go partly to you! It was partly your idea. **

**GLG: Yea.**

**Itachi: How could you do that? How could you just copyright this Rosie? *mock shock* I am surprised at you.**

**Rosellie: Oh shut up Itachi.**

**Itachi and Sasuke and GLG and Rosellie: R&R**

**Itachi and Sasuke: Or else!**

**GLG and Rosellie: SHUT UP!!!!**


End file.
